calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin's snowmen
"First she says go out. Now she says come in." --Calvin, after making a snow sculpture of a snowman bowling with another snowman's head.transmogrifier.org: December 15, 1995 Calvin, like most other children his age, enjoys making snowmen during the winter. Unlike most other children, Calvin's snowmen are almost never a simple figure of a person. Bourgeois Buffoon The Bourgeois Buffoon was a strange snowman that Calvin asked his mom for a grant application to make them. It was denied, and they all melted. Man-eating snowman A huge snowman with a big mouth. Calvin placed himself in its mouth to create the impression he was being eaten alive. Tiny snowmen Many of these were made by Calvin, and he crushed them all, pretending to be a Tyrannosaurus. Calvin made more two years later, fleeing from a snow T-rex. They were also used once when Calvin made one commit suicide by jumping from his bedroom window. He also made one when he wanted to be a tall one and he called it "shrimp," but it's a minor event. Snowmen heads Calvin made several snowmen heads and placed them on poles, mouths agape. His dad notices them as he walks to the house, muttering "Home sweet home". Easter Island heads Calvin made several large snowmen heads that resembled Easter Island statues. When his dad came along, Calvin said, "What's wrong with Easter Island? I like Easter Island!" Anatomically correct snowman After seeing Susie make a snowwoman, Calvin made a snowman with ALL parts of the body, but his mom stopped him. Snowman House of Horror Calvin created several depictions of snowmen in his "Snowman House of Horror." Among the snowmen created, a specific snowman had been chopped in half with a sled driven by a baby snowman. Automobile accident snowmen This gag involved Dad's parked car. Several snowmen were seen gaping in horror at the trisected body of a snowman "hit" by the car. Dad's famous quote upon seeing the sculpture: "I think we'd better get that kid to a psychologist." The last panel of this strip is frequently mistaken to be a single panel strip, when it is, in fact, part of a Sunday strip. The hill snowman A giant snowman is peeking over the edge of a hill. Only the top of the head and "fingers" grasping the hill can be seen, but that's enough to freak out Dad. Deranged mutant killer monster snow goons This series began as an attempt by Calvin to bestow life on a snowman by invoking the "great and terrible snow demons." The attempt goes horribly wrong and instead of the snowman slave or "snow goon" he set out to create, the result was a growling, lurching monstrosity which Calvin described to Hobbes as a "deranged mutant killer monster snow goon" who went on to create others of his kind; at least one had two heads. The snow goons "follow" Calvin to his house and one is seen "looking" inside the window not from Calvin's perspective but a regular perspective, that of an ordinary snowman with a carrot nose. Calvin and Hobbes finally killed them by spraying them with the hose while they were sleeping. The phrase was used as the basis of the title of the Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goons compilation. Snow snake Like the man-eating snowman, Calvin made the same impression, except instead of a giant snowman, he made a snake. Snow sharks Calvin once made a snowman swimming in the snow, while being chased by snow sharks, which is just the dorsal fin of a shark. The Spirit of Compromise Calvin and Hobbes once tried to make a sculpture called "The Spirit of Compromise." It was supposed to be two snowmen shaking hands. Hobbes made one, and Calvin made the other, but Calvin made his snowman's arm too short, which started a big fight. When it finally ended, Hobbes remarked, "I don't think this sculpture is very good." Calvin replied, "It's a compromise."transmogrifier.org: November 28, 1993 References Category:Running gags